Laws of Family
by The Happy Rabbit
Summary: Megatron's long awaited son finally arives but is it at the cost of his mate?


Sequel to _Laws of Ownership_

Pairing: Starscream/Megatron

Verse: Laws

Word Count: 1,771

**Warnings**: mech on mech, Mpreg, birth.

* * *

><p>It was time.<p>

Megatron received the message from Soundwave and hastily charged down the corridors to where he had been told. Starscream was there, writhing on the ground and keening in pain, clutching at his chest plates with enough force to peel some of the weaker plates away from his body. Another, Thundercracker, hovered over him holding his wrists away from himself as he tried to pin his commander beneath him in an attempt to calm him.

Megatron, spark racing in excitement, ripped the jet away from his mate and took his place. Starscream calmed, vents hissing in stress as his flickering optics found Megatron and he clutched the Warlord.

"My Lord," he gasped out "It is time."

Megatron only nodded and picked up the lithe frame, careful not to damage the sensitive wings. He nodded at Thundercracker to follow and headed down the many corridors of their weathered base. Starscream occasionally gasped and arched in pain, whimpering into Megatron's neck as the Warlord tried to calm his mate with assuring purrs and mumbled words.

Upon arrival to the medbay, Hook and Soundwave rushed forward to take Starscream but Megatron growled and placed Starscream down a berth himself. Soundwave ignored the glaring optics as he placed his servo over Starscream's chest plates.

"You must open them, Starscream," He said as he hooked Starscream up to some computers. "Open them and sit up."

Starscream, with help from Megatron, swung his legs over the edge of the berth as Megatron clambered up behind him to support his weight. Megatron wrapped an arm around Starscream waist as the jet hissed, body stiffening. The was a light hissing as Starscream opened his chest plates, a fluttering blue light being cast across the room. Megatron rubbed his check against the side of Starscream's helm.

"Our son," he whispered. "will be mighty."

Starscream purred as he turned to look over his shoulder, ruby optics glittering. "And you will teach him how to be a leader of the Decepticons."

Megatron grunted. "We. We will teach him."

Starscream had been about to smile but a wave of pain made him cry out and arch, nearly forcing himself out of Megatron's grip.

"The sparkling is in a hurry it seems," Hook muttered as he approached. "Prepare to hold him down, my Lord."

Starscream arched again and the cry that escaped him came out as a sharp burst of static, his talons curling as he rode out the pain. He gasped, vents spluttering as he shivered before throwing his helm back against Megatron's shoulder.

Megatron offered no more comfort as the hours passed, merely holding his mate against him as he watched over the jet's shoulder as his son slid out from between his silver chest plates. Starscream, exhausted, had often bordered on the edge of precociousness through the ordeal, now sat straight as his son lay on his abdomen, small claws clinging to his armour. Wires and tubes still connected him to Starscream and he squealed as bright red optics focussed on his surroundings. Megatron clicked and the sparkling looked up to him, baring miniature denta in a show of dominance before his tiny claws grew tired and he lost his grip on his bearer and slid down his front. The cables connecting them didn't allow for him to fall off of Starscream and he clung to Starscream's hip armour as the Seeker fixed his position so he was sitting straight without Megatron's aid and cupped the new born to his body.

Hook stood a little off, watching and scanning from a safe distance. Creators were dangerous, especially Seekers. Megatron noted his cowardice and slipped a servo around his mate to touch a digit to the sparkling's helm, only to have it slapped away by a growling Starscream.

"Claws away!" He snapped as he started pulling the wires out of his own chest.

Megatron growled but complied, and reached out with a blunt finger tip to touch the little being.

"The wires will detach from him themselves, and you should rest Lord Starscream." Hook informed, "He is fine, everything is normal. I will be available on com. link my Lords." With a graceful bow he made his exit, Thundercracker worriedly watching Starscream before he done the same.

Soundwave lingered, standing a respectable distance away from the family. Megatron felt oddly threatened by him, for once, not trusting him. He growled at the telepath in warning, Starscream shifting narrowed optics to the large mech and cupped the sparkling to himself.

Soundwave bowed, helm tucked down to his chest. "My Lord," He began submissively, "I will ensure that you are not disturbed."

He left.

Starscream watched the door, clicking. "I still don't like him." He sighed. Megatron had never heard the jet so weary and stroked his wing.

"Maybe not, but he is loyal."

The Seeker sneered, denta glistening. "Loyal to _you_."

Megatron felt his lips plates curl. "I do not understand your point."

"My point, my Lord, is that he envies me, he envies our _son_."

Megatron couldn't find words to reply with as Starscream's optics burned into his own and Megatron knew that Starscream was somehow right.

"He wouldn't dare harm him." He finally answered.

Starscream snorted in reply before revealing the child once more when Megatron's claws peeled back his own. The sparkling looked up at them, optics darting over their features, memorising, before he clicked and chirped, curling in against his carrier's body, Megatron stroked his helm as his optics flickered while his other claw felt along Starscream's side. The Seeker looked at him in shock, in horror before Megatron silenced his misplaced protest.

"You are equipped with feeding lines for him." He said simply and proved himself right when he detached a small tube from Starscream's side and held it out to their son. The infant's optics brightened as he lunged for the tube, olfactory sensors picking up the fresh scent of energon. He latched on with his mouth and Starscream clicked in both fascination and confusion. "Did you really think I would demand such a thing now?"

Starscream huffed. "I would not feel comfortable with our child here and so young."

Megatron chuckled. "I won't, not because of him, but because of your weakened state."

Starscream stared at him, optics wide, shocked. "I..."

"Rest." Megatron cut across, fearing what his mate would say. "I will stay on guard as you rest and he feeds. We will think of a name together after you are at your strongest."

Starscream smiled, truly smiled and Megatron had never felt more proud of himself.

XXX

"He is gone."

Starscream turned his helm round to look at him. "And who are we talking about?" The jet snarled, clearly not caring so long as it wasn't his own child who was quite content playing on his carrier's front.

Megatron grit his denta. "Soundwave."

Starscream stiffened, Omnipotence looked up at his bearer fearfully, sensing the change in demure.

"What do you mean by 'gone'?"

Hook had warned Megatron that Starscream's behaviour would change but it had not prepared Megatron for the magnitude of that change. Starscream was aggressive and violent, often attacking others if they got to close. He had already killed three mechs for just looking at Omnipotence wrong.

He was also more violent with Megatron.

"I mean that exactly. He is gone. No one knows where he is, no one has seen him and he left no records."

Starscream pulled himself into a sitting position. "I told you!" He snarled, oral fluid flying from his hissing teeth.

Megatron growled back, shifting his weight, wondering if he was going to end up in the medbay again. He wouldn't dare harm Starscream, not now since it was Starscream who looked after his heir. "He will not be the cause of any problems."

"He has left!" The Seeker screeched cupping the child in his talons and rising to his feet. He stalked towards Megatron. "You need to find him right now!"

Megatron, comforted by the fact Starscream was holding Omnipotence and would not attack him, growled. "Remember your place!"

Starscream snarled, a strange expression taking form on his face. "I know my place!" He hissed, but his voice lacked his confidence and viciousness.

Megatron didn't get time to dwell before the Seeker had pushed past him and into the corridor, tucking their sparkling under his armour and into the protective pocket in his abdomen and out of sight.

XXX

Megatron was on edge.

Soundwave had never returned and Starscream had gotten more edgy, flighty. He showed a hint of fear every time Megatron came near him. It surprised Megatron, but it_ hurt_ every time the Seeker would cower away from his touch, every time he tried to hide the child from him. Megatron couldn't understand it.

He consulted Hook. The Medic seemed just as confused. Seekers normally relied heavily on their mates after birthing. His exams showed that the Seeker was still in pain, it was normal, and therefore should have been seeking Megatron's attention more. Megatron was unhappy with the medics answer, or lack of one might say, but did not harm his medic.

Starscream was scared, Megatron knew that much. The closed bond confirmed it, as well as the hiding and the cowering. He couldn't understand _why _though. As he sat watching the seeker through a camera feed he understood that he had underestimated the problem.

Starscream was curled around Omnipotence protectively. Tired optics glancing around the room as he fought to keep them online. His silver body was dull, his wings drooping. The Warlord had never seen him in such a fragile state.

Thee desire to protect his mate and child had never been so strong, but he didn't know what he was protecting them from.

He felt like a fool for not being able to protect his family.

* * *

><p>Decided to stir things up a bit. No one gets a happily ever after!<p> 


End file.
